Consumers are increasingly using kiosks to conduct business with enterprises. The kiosks come in a variety of sizes and are used for a variety of purposes. Some kiosks are drive through, such as fast food establishments, pharmacies, banks, and the like. Other kiosks are stationary located in gas stations, airlines, grocery stores, department stores, and the like.
In addition, what is considered a kiosk is evolving with today's technology. For example, digital signs now provide advertisements and mechanisms for users to interact with the displays to perform transactions. Such mechanisms include blue tooth communication, Near Field Communication (NFC), Quick Response (QR) code scanning, Wi-Fi communication, and the like.
In large part due to the advancement and use of technology coupled with the adoption of kiosks, enterprises are trying to find new mechanisms to reach consumers with offers for their goods and services that use the current technology effectively and that are capable of being used by consumers via their own devices or kiosks.
Traditional offer management systems require modifications for deployment of new offer functionality. These modifications require extensive testing and affect numerous other existing components of the offer management systems, since new functionality is tightly coupled to the existing infrastructure. Because of the tightly coupled environments, making any modification to provide new offer functionality becomes a risky proposition when the enterprise wants to deploy the new offer functionality into live retail environments or into newer technology and platforms.